Animal Crossing: New Leaf
Animal Crossing: New Leaf is Chugga's 26th LP, initially airing from November 2013 to November 2014, including bonus videos. In 2017, it saw a continuation in a new series of videos, focusing on the Welcome amiibo update. The full series (including Welcome amiibo) is 96 videos and lasts 37 hours, 6 minutes, and 41 seconds. Description Run November 18th, 2013 - November 18th, 2014. amiibo Update October 8th, 2017 - November 18th, 2017. A new kind of series that involves you guys! Recap See: Animal Crossing: New Leaf/Recap. Welcome Amiibo Welcome amiibo is a major update to'' Animal Crossing: New Leaf.'' It is the focus on the continuation of Chuggaaconroy's Animal Crossing: New Leaf Let's Play, beginning on October 8th, 2017 with Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 1: Old Life. and Ending on November 18th, 2017. Characters Villagers Campers *Olaf *Mathilda *Chester (Camped out in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) *Monty *Kid Cat (Camped out between updates, and moved in during the Week Before Festivale episode) *Kitt (Revisited Palette at a later date and moved in before the Fireworks Festival update) * Anabelle (possibly) * Fang (possibly) Other people around Town *Isabelle *Luna *Sable *Mable *Lable (a.k.a. Labelle) *Timmy and Tommy *Tom Nook *Lyle *Kicks *Leif *Blathers *Porter *Dr. Shrunk *Harriet *Phyllis *Pete *Celeste *Snowman (Temporarily) *Snowmam (Temporarily) *Snowtyke (Temporarily) *Snowboy (Temporarily) *K.K. Slider *Brewster *Booker *Gracie *Katrina *Harvey Special Visitors: *Saharah *Phineas *Franklin *Pascal *Chip *Redd *Jingle *Katie *Pavé *Blanca *Zipper * Nat * Jack * Copper Animals met/seen/mentioned in other towns: *Elvis *Amelia *Pietro *Egbert *Chester *Pinky *Buck *Apollo *Marshal *Margie *Biskit *Deirdre Trivia *This was his first semi-blind LP, as it is real time several activities Chugga was unfamiliar with but did research on them. *Chugga is very lucky when it comes to finding mush-furniture. *His first Public Works Project was a campsite. *When he first met Luna in the Dream Suite, he almost called her Princess Luna, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *He called himself a nerd for knowing the best way to get the maximum amount of money for selling an item at Re-Tail. (4x-1<10,000, or 4 multiplied by x and minus the 4 by 1 if the answer of the previous equation amounted to more than 10,000, where x is the amount of the item being sold.) *Chugga's original dream address was 5300-3221-0478 **However, this has since changed. As he posted on his Facebook that he put the cartridge into another system causing the address to change. The next one was 5300-3437-6693. **The third Dream Address, as of June 2, 2014, is 5300-4161-6969. ** The fouth dream address on Animal Crossing: New Leaf as of October 18th, 2014, is 5300-4843-1428. ** Since all the old dream codes are considered invalid as of the Welcome amiibo update, his dream codes are no longer available. However, since he Let's Played the game again his new dream address is 4B00-00A2-F421 *Chugga kept mispronouncing mango in episode 17. *Chugga decided to use the Ice floor in his house so he could feel like a certain Disney Princess. This, of course, being Elsa the Snow Queen. **On Day 15 Emile found himself forced to wear a Peach-based dress after a competition of Jon's, the dress notably beating at least five different designs featuring a specific Pikmin character of Emile's. ***His response: "YOU SON OF A CANADIAN!" *His favorite item is Jingle Piano. *Up until the Summer Solstice, he has mostly lazy villagers in his town (Chester, Egbert and Biskit, who moved out on the Bug Off/Summer Solstice). As of Croque's Birthday, he now has mostly cranky villagers in his town (Croque, Rocco, Fang, and Hopper). *His favorite character in the Animal Crossing Series is K. K. Slider while his least favorite is Katie. *He thinks Animal Crossing: City Folk is the worst game in the series. *When he was younger, he pronounced persimmon as pomeranian. *This can be considered his longest posted Let's Play as it lasted for a year with the first 40 episodes being mostly consecutive and the rest being scattered over the year. **In 2017, this Let's Play receive 25 more episodes thanks to the Welcome amiibo update. *Chugga implied he may come back to this game with the announcement of amiibo support. **On October 8th 2017, Chugga released his first episode of the Welcome Amiibo update. *This is the first series where he went back to play again for a second time (not including bonus episodes of other series) because of the major update to the game. Memorable Moments Welcome Amiibo *Honking the horn to surprise the camping visitors *Completion of the Museum *Molly leaving and Emile reuniting with her at the epilogue of the let's play. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:3DS Let's Plays Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf